El amor
by nayru-san
Summary: [ItaSaku] No puedo dejar de pensar que soy la unica persona sola, no puedo dejar de pensar que ya no estas junto a mi Sakura. SasukeOCC Capi8 Up! perdon la demora!
1. Prologo

Hola! Por fin escribí un ItaSaku! Espero que les guste.

Declaración: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Ni ahora ni nunca (nunca diré nunca Ô.o)

Signos:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

(N/a: intervenciones mías)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor 

By: Nayru-san

Default charper: Prologo 

Vio la arena. Vio el mar. Vio el horizonte. Todo era maravilloso. Esa vista, ese paisaje, hacían que olvidara todo lo tratado a su venganza, a su ambición por asesinarlo.

Porque ahora, era solo uno y ese hermoso panorama. Que lo relajaban hasta los mas profundo de su ser, que le hacían pensar que nada malo iba a pasar, que le hacia pensar que todo estaría bien, que estaba en paz con el mundo y el mismo.

Pero la paz, esa paz que ahora sentía, tenia que acabar y volver a su realidad. A 'su' realidad. A tener que perseguir su 'sueño', por su honor, por su orgullo. sentir esa satisfacción que se le fue robada.

Esa satisfacción que su ida había quitado apenas se fue , esa satisfacción que carecía de sentido para su hermano, esa satisfacción que no sabia como el había olvidado.

quería sentir satisfacción. Por eso tenia que asesinar a su hermano.

Esa satisfacción que quería tener. Esa satisfacción, cosa misteriosa para el, cosa que talvez nunca lo sienta si no cumplía su objetivo. Esa satisfacción que para el era algo desconocido.

Esa satisfacción que espera sentir.

Porque, aun no sabia lo que era ser 'amado', por alguien que te quiera. No sabia, y si lograba su propósito, jamás lo sentiría.

Por eso encontrar a su hermano era su objetivo.

Estaba seguro que sus compañeros le demostrarían afecto después de la muerte.

Y sentiría por primera vez el cariño de sus amigos.

Y ya no lloraría mas, ya no sufriría mas, porque estarían juntos. Dando y recibiendo cariño.

Silencio. Todo estaba en calma. Dudas le invadieron.

¿Sus amigos le querrán cuando cumpla su objetivo?

No. Ya sabia la repuesta, para sus amigos, era solo un criminal mas, tal vez me miren como una molestia, como algo insignificante, pero si eso es así…

No importaba, el asesinaría a su hermano y se lo daría, tal vez nunca me demuestren cariño, pero yo le demostrare lo leal que puedo ser, y tal vez, podría enseñarles a perdonar.(N/a:¬¬)

Porque, se que cuando regrese no abra afecto alguno.

Pero no importaba, le demostraría que soy leal…, aunque me traten como a una molestia.

Porque después de todo, es mi padre.

-Sasuke-kun–llamo Kabuto

partiremos ahora –dije, aunque la verdad, lo que quería ahora es ver el tranquilo mar, y llenarme mucho mas de esa paz que solo el podría provocar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amor. Ese sentimiento especial que ahora estaba metido en su corazón. Aquello que te hace sentir en las nubes. Esto es amor. O al menos así pensaba Sakura. Amor hermoso placer de querer a una persona. Eso era lo que sentía. Divino y maravilloso. Todo esto estaría bien, si no fuera porque estaba enamorada del hombre equivocado.

Sí, equivocado. No solo de su enemigo, sino más bien de la persona más arrogante que hay en este mundo. Se había enamorado de Uchiha Itachi, el enemigo de su aldea.

¿Cómo había comenzado este tierno sentimiento a aflorar en su corazón?

Simplemente no supo cuando, solo ya estaba allí. Y de pronto todos sus pensamientos fueron a parar en Itachi , a pesar de intentar pensar en algo más, todo conducía a un mismo destino, a un mismo hombre.

A veces se reprochaba por eso, otras simplemente lloraba en silencio y maldecía aquel extraño y hermoso a la vez, sentimiento de amor.

No podía dejar que nadie supiera lo que sentía. Su sensei y su amigo se lo reprocharían. ¿Pero que hacer ante el latir del corazón cada vez que pensaba en el? No podía ignorar y olvidar esa sensación en el estomago. Mariposas en el estomago, así se sentía ella.

No pudo evitar soltar una lagrima. Era triste, el hombre que amo inalcanzable para ella. Era horrible, jamás estar con el hombre que amas a pesar de sus defectos.

Pero así era. Él era el criminal de rango S de la Akatsuki, por lo tanto, era participe de la guerra contra el país del fuego. Por lo tanto, siempre serían enemigos, al menos que algo cambie. ¿Pero que puede cambiar?

Si, los ninjas logran acabar con la guerra, Akatsuki quedará resentida. No pienso que se pueda hacer algo para quedar en paz.

Por lo tanto, él y yo seremos siempre enemigos.

- Sakura –sonó la voz de mi amigo.- ¿Estás llorando?

Me limpié las lagrimas rápidamente, y sonreí con dulzura a mi amigo.

- No, solo estaba nostálgica…

- Es mentira, Sakura, estabas llorando …-insistió Naruto.-¿Qué tienes?-

- Yo…, no te preocupes –dije.—Solo, que hoy me di cuenta que el destino puede ser muy amargo.

- ¿Eh¡Estas pensando en ese idiota! - Naruto negó con los brazos.- ¡Ya vas a ver que todo estará bien!

- Sí, es cierto. Lograremos la misión.

Sakura. Últimamente está pensativa y melancólica, me preguntó que le pasará. ¿Acaso ya no le gustaba estar cerca de mí? No, eso no podía ser…, se había esforzado bastante para lograr ser su centro de atención, pero ahora…, era diferente.

Naruto dio un suspiro. Tal vez, ahora, Sakura estaba fuera de sus limites. Tal vez, ya había perdido la oportunidad de ser su ser amado. Pero¿Quién habría logrado esta aguarda tarea? Un hombre muy afortunado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Achis! –estornudó el Uchiha mayor

- Salud–le dijo Kisame.- ¿resfriado? (N/a: Ô.o)

- No…, pero tengo la impresión de que estaban hablando de mí –contestó cortante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí el prologo xD las cosas están un poco pesadas pero bueno...

Las cosas se desarrollan conforme pasan los capi n.n

Por favor dejen review!

Puque si no tengo no podré seguir este fanfic


	2. cariño

Declaración: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pero este fic si

-

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(N/a: intervenciones mías)

-.-.-.-.-.-cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El amor

By: Nayru-san

Charper 1: cariño y sospechas

A veces la vida puede dar un giro de 180 grados, en menos de un año se había marchado Sasuke y ahora estaba sin él para ayudarlo a olvidar su venganza.

Si tan solo se hubiera imaginado lo que le iba a pasar mucho antes, estaba segura de que hubiera pensado que estaba loca.

Pero no era así. Y era un hecho.

Ahora se dirigían hacia otra tierra para su misión, no sabía su nombre, pero Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que era un lugar en donde Akatsuki temía entrar.

-¿Sabes cuanto falta, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó la joven,

-Sí, unas dos horas, o al menos eso creo –le contestó.

-¿Dos horas¡Yo tengo hambre! –exclamó Naruto.

-No te quejes, tú fuiste el que acabaste con todo nuestro alimento –dijo Sakura en tono de reproche.

Naruto se quedó callado, sabía que si seguía con esa discusión, él terminaría perdiendo.

Sakura sonrío triunfante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Estas seguro? –preguntó la voz(N/a: ¬¬)

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro –le contestó la voz de un muchacho.- Iré hacia allá y entrenaré.

-- Muchos que van para allá no regresan…-le previno un hombre mayor.

-- Será un riesgo que tendré que tomar –dijo el joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aterrizaron en la arena blanca de la playa. Estaban en una isla de grandes dimensiones. Sakura observó la fuerza con que las olas rompían en la costa, salpicando el ambiente de espuma y gotas saladas, el mar estaba fuerte. Naruto se sentó en la arena, y miró al sol, este estaba tapado por las nubes, haciendo que todo se viera oscuro. La vegetación que había a su alrededor era oscura, y casi sin vida, excepto por algunas palmeras verdes.

-No es el mejor lugar del mundo –dijo Kakashi siendo sincero.- Pero nos ayudará a entrenar.

-¿Ayudar a entrenar? –Preguntó Naruto, ocultando su reciente miedo al tenebroso lugar a la que el ninja copia los había llevado.- ¡Estamos prácticamente en una isla desierta con bichos raros!

-- Sí, bueno…, se dice que muchos no salen de aquí, pero miren el lado bueno, si salimos seremos los primeros en la historia –Con estas palabras el sensei esperaba calmar a sus dos alumnos.

-Kakashi-sensei –exclamo Sakura de forma muy parecido a una mamá regañando a su hijo pequeño- No puedo creer que nos hayas traído a un lugar así.

-- ¿que? –gritó Naruto ofendido.- ¡Ahora por eso me quedo aquí! Voy a demostrarte que soy un Buen ninja.

-- Por eso mismo los traje aquí –dijo Kakashi– Aquí estoy seguro que aprenderemos a dominar las técnicas ninja , y tu a ser mejor medico, y Naruto aprenderá a controlar mejor el kyubi.

-- Bueno, nos quedaremos aquí –dijo Sakura finalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran barco desembarco en esa isla. Después de que un joven se hubiera bajado con una gran maleta de provisiones, zarpó otra vez. El joven miró como su barco desaparecía por el horizonte.

-Bueno, ya empecé –murmuró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí había algo que odiaba en verdad, era dormir en la intemperie. A pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrada, aún le molestaba. Sin embargo, siempre se quedaba callada y no se quejaba. Después de todo, todo era para convertirse en una buena ninja medico.

Sabía que Naruto tampoco le gustaba dormir así, pero raramente no se quejaba, él también haría todo lo posible por convertirse en un digno Hokage, y sí eso significaba dormir en la arena, pues dormiría en la arena. Tan simple como eso.

Kakashi en cambio no le molestaba ese tipo de cosas. Parecía que él joven ninja copia le encantaba ese tipo de "comodidades"

Sakura no lo podía entender.

Naruto tampoco.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de buenas noches a sus amigos. La más hermosa se la dirigió a Sakura.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa, llena de cariño.

Naruto se recostó y cerró los ojos. La sonrisa de Sakura era encantadora. Él sabía que era una sonrisa de amigos, pero aún así cada vez que la veía sonreír su corazón daba un vuelco, y se decía que era el niño más afortunado de todos, al tener a la persona especial tan cerca de él, y que está le sonriera de esa manera, lo hacía mucho más afortunado. "Pero no es un sonrisa de amor" pensó el niño. Lastima, se dijo, había tratado que esa sonrisa dulce fuera cambiada a una de amor, de un tierno amor, no cabe decir que estaba fracasando, pero aún tenía esperanzas. La esperanza de que algún día Sakura se olvidara de ese tipo, y que lo amará a él. "Soñar no cuesta nada" se dijo a si mismo. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón quería que no fuera más que un sueño, sino más bien una realidad. Estar los dos unidos, no como amigos, sino como amantes. "Soy muy estupido para esas cosas" pensó nuevamente. ¿Amor¿Amantes¿Cariño? Esas palabras son muy maduras para alguien inmaduro, sin embargo…, esas palabras se habían metido en su corazón y en su mente, y no parecían querer salirse de allí. Naruto no le importaba. Sí esos sentimientos eran los que le hacía sentir "eso" por Sakura, entonces que se quedarán.

Sintió el llamado a los brazos de Morfeo, se dejo caer en ese mundo de sueños.

Sakura se levantó. Miro a su sensei y a su amigo. Estaban dormidos. Perfecto. Así aprovecharía para caminar sobre la suave arena y mirar el gran golpeó de las olas.

Caminó.

Quería pensar. En las cosas que estaban pasando actualmente en su corazón. Ahora la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba pensando en ese chico. Y cada vez que pensaba en él, las cosas a su alrededor parecían perder sentido.

Que increíble era la fuerza del amor. Aunque aún no entendía como pudo haberse enamorado de aquella persona.

Patán, arrogante, malvado…, no. Eso no era lo que pensaba Sakura de él. Eso era los que los demás opinaban de Itachi.

Ella pensaba todo lo contrario de él.

Pero sabía que si decía su punto de vista sobre él, su sensei la consideraría loca.

¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que Itachi es todo menos lo que proyecta¿Quién puede pensar que el criminal rango S de la Akatsuki tiene una careta para todos?

Sí, una careta. Una mascara que lo protegía del mundo externo. Y más que todo, que lo protegía de las personas que mas valoraban.

Sakura sabía que ella se había enamorado del verdadero Itachi

. No de la mascara que tiene ante todos.

Se sentó en un tronco.

-Oh, Itachi…, Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí…-La voz de Sakura sonaba como si le estuviera pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él joven estornudo nuevamente.

Cuando uno estornuda, es porque alguien ha nombrado tu nombre, o al menos eso dicen.

Itachi no compartía esa creencia.

Porque si fuera cierta¿Quién rayos estuviera hablando de él¿Su hermano¿Algún subalterno?

Es posible.

Aunque la verdad tenía la ligera impresión que…, no. Estupideces. ¿Acaso esa chiquilla amiga de el niño del Kyubi?

¿Por qué ella?

¿Acaso en verdad quería que ella fuera la que estuviera pensando en él¡Imposible! "Itachi¿Por qué especialmente esa muchacha?" pensó el príncipe.

Cuando la mente se hace una pregunta, ella misma busca una respuesta. Pero en esta ocasión, no tuvo ninguna. Solo un mar de sentimientos revueltos que no podía descifrar.

"Será mejor que ponga mi mente en otra cosa!"

Sin embargo, le quedó la duda en la cabeza, no podía hallar una respuesta, y eso le preocupo. No quería ni pensar que significaba aquello. Porque estaba seguro, que le traerían problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue la última en despertarse. Se había dormido muy tarde esa noche, y ahora estaba adormilada. Desayuno poco. Después de que se hubo desperezo completamente se volvió a su sensei y a su amigo. Se sorprendió al no verlos.

"¿Habrán salido a explorar la zona?" se preguntó mentalmente. Era lo más probable.

-Bueno Sakura, será mejor que busques algo que hacer – se dijo la muchacha.

¿Y que haría?

Miro a su alrededor. No tenía nada que hacer, excepto buscar comida. Esa idea por muy buena que sea no le apetecía. Quería hacer algo más. Caminó unos cuantos metros para despejar su mente y aclarar lo que en verdad quería.

¿Qué quería hacer realmente? Hacer las cosas a la que una adolescente de su edad haría, por supuesto. Pero eso no estaba permitido.

De repente unas manos la jalaron, haciendo que cerrara los ojos para recibir el impacto. Al abrirlos se encontró con él.

Si no fuera porque estaba segura que estaba despierta, hubiera creído que esto era solo un sueño, un sueño muy bueno.

Pero no lo era. Estaba de frente, cara a cara, con Itachi.

Continuara……..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les pareció?.

Les gusta la personalidad de Itachi? XD

Pobre Naruto…

Donde esta Sasuke?

arashipotter: gracias por el review. Y si Sakura olvido? A Sasuke por el sexy Itachi (baba). Y gracias por desearme suerte.

marion-asakura: gracias por el review. Y a ti igual XD

Andréu: gracias xD que te valla bien.

Shiho-Haibara: gracias! Espero que este capi te aya gustado.

kamira-ro-ro :gracias! Espero que no te quedes con las ganas T.T

.SatellaHarvenheit.: buena pregunta, pensé que nadie me preguntaría esto asta este capi, pero bueno xD no te daré respuesta ahora por que la respuesta esta en el capi 4 creo XD.

Si quieren que siga dejen review . por que si no tengo para que seguir

Dejen review! Y medicamento para el dolor de estomago T.T prometo nunca mas comer los queques de mi tia abuela. A que dolor . .

Dejen review. _Nay se va corriendo a su baño _


	3. No es un sueño

¡Hola! He aquí el capi 2 de el amor espero que les guste

Declaración: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Signos:

-Diálogos-

"-pensamientos-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El amor.

By: Nayru-san

Charper 2: No es un sueño

Sentía su respiración suave, sus manos calidas, y su corazón latente. Así que eso era estar tan cerca del criminal. Estar palmo a palmo, sintiendo ese deseo sobre humano por rozar aquellos labios, besar aquel cuello y estar junto a él.

"-Deja de pensar tonterías-" se dijo para si misma. Pero la verdad no quería dejar de mirar a Itachi, y tampoco dejar de pensar en aquellos estupidos pero hermosos pensamientos. "-Sakura, razona, estas frente a frente con tu peor enemigo-"

Si. Eso era cierto. "-Como deseo que no fuera así-"

-¿No ser así que? – preguntó el mayor Uchiha, aún sin soltar a la pelirosa y teniéndola muy cerca de si mismo, mucho más de lo que se hubiera permitido normalmente.

-Yo…, eh…-tartamudeó Sakura sin saber que decir o hacer, así que opto por la solución más lógica.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La pregunta es¿Dónde está el Kyubi? – Por muy difícil que parezca, Itachi se acercó más a la muchacha.

Sakura soltó un "No tengo idea". Estas palabras no le agradaron a Itachi.

-¿No sabes¿Y quieres que me crea eso?

-Si no me crees ese es tu problema…-contestó la muchacha.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sakura tratando de controlar sus mal nacidas hormonas que cada segundo la tentaban más a besar al chico que la sostenía fuertemente. Itachi tratando de pensar alguna idea para que la chica le dijera donde estaba su ansiada presa.

Lo cierto es que pasaron cinco minutos. Ambos mirándose fijamente, siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada. Sakura mirando aquellos ojos rojos tan profundos. Itachi mirando aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos. Sin decir palabra. No había sonido alguno a su alrededor, lo cual hacía que se notara más aquel silencio.

Curioso, como si toda la naturaleza se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con los chicos. Al fin en la cabeza de Sakura una idea tomo posesión de su cerebro, una idea insensata y demasiado atrevida, teniendo en cuenta que al que tenía a su lado era un criminal rango S. Pero eso pareció no importarle a la chica. Esa idea había ganado el terreno en su mente. Y haría lo que ella quería.

Sakura, con delicadeza se acercó mucho más al moreno, y sin previo aviso posó sus labios en aquellos desconocidos hasta ahora por ella.

Olvidando todo. Olvidando que aquel joven era su enemigo.

Y sin importarle lo que dijera el moreno, lo besó.

Había esperado un rechazo del moreno, pero no fue así. Itachi correspondió al beso, sin ser conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Y ambas lenguas se rozaron, cada una recorriendo un territorio inexplorado hasta ahora. Ambas lenguas jugueteando con la otra. Olvidándose de todo. Simplemente se besaron.

Y los minutos pasaron. Pero a ellos no le importaba, solo querían prolongar ese momento lo más que podían. Sakura sabía que tal vez este sería su único acercamiento al criminal. Itachi sabía que este sería su único acercamiento a la pelirosa.

Al fin se separaron. Ambos tomaron aire, pues no habían respirado con propiedad duramente mucho tiempo.

Y ambos se miraron, pendiente cada uno de la reacción del otro.

-Itachi?…-nombró Sakura, pero en seguida se calló. No tenía nada que decir.

-Yo…-dijo el Uchiha. —Adviértele al Kyubi que lo estaré buscando.

Y dicho esto el chico se marcho. Dejando sola a la pelirosa.

Sakura aún no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Y, curiosamente, todo eso le pareció como un sueño. Se pellizco para ver si no lo había estado soñado. El dolor le hizo saber que no. Aquello había sido real. Había besado a Itachi y este no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Se sentó y esperó a que su sensei y su amigo llegaran. No pudo evitar sonreírse a si misma por lo que había hecho. Había sido muy osada. Demasiado. Y aún así, allí estaba, aún saboreando el dulce sabor del moreno en sus labios.

-Sakura¡Despertaste! –exclamó Naruto llegando al lugar junto con Kakashi.

-Oh, Naruto, hola, digo, buenos días –dijo Sakura sonriéndole radiante.

-Buenos días, Sakura- dijo Naruto. —Que bueno que despertaste, Kakashi-sensei y yo fuimos a recorrer las tierras, y…

-No hay nada en especial –interrumpió el ninja copia. —Creo que los rumores sobre este lugar son solo eso: rumores.

.Que bien…- dijo Sakura sonriendo aún más. —No hay nada en especial…, curioso…

-Qué es curioso? –Preguntó Naruto—Estas muy extraña…

-Cosas de chicas –dijo Sakura con aire burlón. —De todas formas, tengo hambre…

-Busquemos comida entonces –dijo Naruto.

-Increíble, todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera y no buscaron comida –rió Sakura.

-Tu no hables, tu estuviste aquí sola y no buscaste nada –dijo Kakashi- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Nada, nada –respondió Sakura.

"-Está extraña, y no creo que nos vaya decir por que-" pensó Naruto"-Aún así, hoy esta más hermosa que de costumbre, está radiante.-".

Así pasaron los días. Una semana aproximadamente asta que esa "misión" término… en todo ese tiempo no hubo queja de parte de la pelirosa, solo sonrisas, y cuando se le preguntaba por que estaba tan contenta solo respondía un simple "cosas de chicas".

Fin.

XD, es BROMA no termina este fan fic aquí bueno tal vez si, si no me dejan review . .

Aquí les contesto los reviews de ustedes:

Arhen: jeje (ahorro mis comentarios XD) broma mi comentario es que bueno que te aya gustado el anterior capi y espero que este también y lo del primer capi si es comprensible que no ayas entendido bien. Gracias!

Sccmar: Gracias! XD opino lo mismo de Itachi XD.

HinataHana: Gracias por tu review! A que bien que respondiste mi review con tu review XD arigato!.

Arashipotter: Ha gracias XD y gracias por el cumplido, no te preocupes yo también estoy loca ya somos 2 y se respondió tu pregunta de que, que pensaba hacer Sakura.

Marion-asakura: Hola! Sinceramente cuando leí tu review pensé que mi mamá me lo había mandado ella me dice Mija XD y si pobre Narutin pero weno XD GRACIAS!

Shiho-Haibara: Lamentablemente Sakura perdió los estribos XD en este capi pero quien no? Con ese hombre (baba) y gracias por el review.

Andréu: Sip tienes razón por eso intente que no se notara el cambio XD se nota? Bueno gracias por el review XD.

.SatellaHarvenheit.: Bueno XD si pobre Naruto pero bueno, sabes ahora que me fijo en mi súper cuaderno (donde están los capi que llevo escrito) el siguiente capi esta escrito como se conocieron Sakura y Itachi.

netsumi-chan: Gracias! Espero que te aya gustado este capi.

Mijo: Que bien que mi fic puso de buen humor a alguien y dile a tu niña interna que aquí esta el siguiente capi . espero que te aya gustado y gracias por el review.

Yosy-chan: Gracias por el review espero que te aya gustado este capi!

Bueno veo que los lectores no me dieron medicamento para el dolor de estomago que les costaba TOT XD bueno espero que les aya gustado el fic y bueno perdón si me equivoque en algo, tengo unas excusas perfectas.

Me duele la cabeza y son las 3:53am

XD si quieren que siga el fic dejen review por que si no tengo como quieren que siga este fic?


	4. Reconto

Hola! Aquí Nay dando la cara al mundo después de insultos de mis amigas XD nunca se demoren en llamar a una amiga ¬¬ son re cuaticas n.n ya gracias a todos por sus reviews . ha por cierto estuve suspendida XD por eso la demora XD.

Declaración: No me pertenecen estos personajes y ustedes saben me esta dando paja todo esto.XD

Signos:

-diálogos-

"-pensamientos-"

(N/a: intervenciones mías)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor

By: Nayru-san

Charper3: Reconto.

La noche es tan bella es tan pura, esta noche sin estrellas…. si tan solo fuera uno si la vida en el mundo se detuviera y solo quedara el…

-Tal vez me este mirando-susurro

Si mis plegarias se escucharan si esto se cumpliera.

Todo era culpa de el, el se lo había buscado el se sentencio a una eterna soledad.

_Nunca es tarde para hacer bien: has hoy lo que no pudiste hacer ayer_ (N/a: creo que así es, bueno…esta frase no es mía XD).

Un gran dicho que escucho hace tiempo atrás…

Tal vez lo odie, comprensible…Quien no odiaría a una persona que te izo sufrir tanto… tal vez… Sakura aun lo ama y lo perdone, pero para eso. Para recibir el perdón de Sakura… Necesitaría acabar con su hermano… para así estar tranquilo el y su alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en su habitación abrazada a una almohada en forma de corazón en su cara se dibujaba una tonta sonrisa.

-Espero que nunca me olvide de ese recuerdo- se dijo para si la pelirosa.

_RECONTO..._

Esa vez…Ese día no era kunoichi, no era ninja era una chica normal en sus vacaciones.

Estaba con una amiga, ninja de la aldea oculta de la Catarata estaban en el país de Soul Desert. Donde Sakura lo vio por primera vez, miro sus rojos ojos. Le llamaron la atención ya que no era cualquier tipo de ojos si no eran los ojos del Sharingan. Pero lo que no paso desapercibido por la muchacha fueron el gran vació y la tristeza que demostraban… son tan profundos (N/a: esa no me la creo ni yo XDD).

"quien es ese" pregunto entonces y la respuesta que obtuvo no le agrado mucho.

-es un traidor, arrogante y frió… El asesinó a todo su clan excepto a su hermano pequeño-

El… El había sido, el había causado el cambio en Sasuke GRACIAS a el Sasuke abandono la aldea para hacerse fuerte. Sintió un gran rencor hacia el después de esto. Pero inmediatamente el rencor desapareció cuando-nuevamente- giro su mirada hacia sus ojos, sentía –entonces- en aquellos rubís un brillo un leve pero notable –para sus ojos- brillo de arrepentimiento.

Casi inmediatamente sintió un leve rubor tornándose en sus pálidas mejillas.

No solamente era bello su semblante, si no todo su cuerpo era un regalo de los dioses.

Recuerda también que su amiga le dijo que era mejor hablar con el ya que quien en su sano juicio no hablaría con tal bombón (N/a: La apoyo).

Pero se opuso rotundamente ya que el en su aldea y en muchas otras mas, era un criminal de rango S.

-Pero en este país no llegan las leyes de Kanoha a si que aquí no es un criminal- explico- por eso vamos ha hablar con el- dicho esto tomo con firmeza el brazo de su acompañante y a rastras la llevo hacia allá. Ya cuando estuvieron en una distancia prudente su amiga la animó ha hablar con el.

Después de estar discutiendo un largo tiempo Sakura no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Estem…ho-hola- titubeo Sakura

Itachi la miro despectivamente y respondió: - crees que no me he dado cuenta que eres la ex compañera de mi hermanito…Ja-bufo- niña soy de Akatsuki se cosas que tu aun ignoras-termino el criminal.

-Lo siento- susurro pero sin querer su Inner se apodero de ella-Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas!.-exclamo la Inner atrayendo la atención de todos

-..- no tuvo respuesta de este

-Lo siento- se disculpo mientras de marchaba

-N-no tienes por que disculparte yo lo debería hacer- diciendo esto el Uchiha mayor se marcha, dejando a una Sakura boquiabierta.

Eso fue su reconto…

Sakura al recordar eso abraza con mas fuerza su almohada mientras se lamía los labios –te quiero- susurra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno que les pareció la palabra: _Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas._ Es de Albert Einstein.

Lo siento pero no tengo –por ahora- tanta inspiración u.u

Jeje sigo diciendo que los lectores de este fic son malos por que no me dan ningún medicamento, pero ahora estoy perfectamente así que no pido nada solo review!

Porque si no tengo review para que seguir.

Ahora respondo los review:

Mirisasusaku: Hola que bien y tu también cuídate XD y gracias por el review!.

Mayreni: Hola! Lo siento si te hice pasar un mal rato y todo… ha y te digo algo este capi tiene el estilo de Elsa Bornemann de su libro Socorro, no pienses que saque este capi de hay XD solo el tipo de estilo que usa (ósea cosas que dicen _y miro-entonces-su cara_. A ese estilo me refiero). Y encontré el Mouse de mi laptop (a que te suena eso xD) lo siento por desconectarme es que se cayo la Internet no se por que razón u.u para otra chateamos.

Shiho-Haibara: Espero que te aya gustado como se conocieron n.n aunque por el momento carezco-un poco- de imaginación aunque tengo mucha XD. Gracias por el review.

.SatellaHarvenheit.: Gracias por el review, y si, Itachi es muy frió T.T XD pero te gusto este capi donde Itachi pide perdón –de una manera un poco tosca- pero muestra algo de si XD.

marion-asakura: Que te puedo decir siempre tuve la ligera impresión que tenia otra madre T.T al fin te encontré Mamá! Ahora anda a comprarme ese muñequito de Gaara . XD.

Mijo: Hola, simpática XD gracia. Bueno gracias por el review n.n y siempre leo los review que me mandan.

Yosy-chan: A! gracias por el review espero que este capi te aya gustado (gracias a la reciente suspensión estoy un poco –carente de imaginación-) n.n

Y yo igual aria eso y mas con Itachi (Nay empieza a babear y le sale hemorragia nasal sin contar con sus RUBORIZADAS mejillas) XD. Y tal vez haya más acercamiento ¿Lemon? No se XD. Gracias por el review

Y recuerden dejar reviews por que sin ellos como sigo escribiendo?

A si que a dejarme review –los que quieren que siga claro XD-


	5. Beso en la oscuridad

Hola! Aquí al fin el cuarto capi de 'El amor' que bueno esta con casi todo el sentimiento que puede salir de mi vació corazón u.u XD.

Espero que os guste XD me gusta es palabras XD pero para que no me demanden digo: espero que les guste XD.

Declaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(N/a: Intervenciones mías)

-.-.- cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor

Charper4: Beso en la oscuridad

By: Nayru-san

Sentía la suave tela de la cama rozar con su rostro, la suavidad de las sabanas invadía todo su ser y el dulce olor de la mañana la embriagaba.

Aun podía sentir el suave tacto de sus labios y su dulce sabor. Cada vez que ese recuerdo se le venia a la cabeza se ruborizaba, esa vez había sido tan osada que no podía creer que era ella, ni cuando estaba Sasuke se había comportado así.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, sentía la mirada penetrante de cierto Uchiha.

Se prometió a ella misma nunca olvidarse de ese beso. Nunca olvidarse de ese sabor tan dulce como la miel y esa suavidad inmensa como las sabanas que yacen sobre su pecho.

Pero ya había pasado un año desde ese incidente, y ese recuerdo seguía intacto… como puede recordar con tanto detalle y sentimiento ese momento? Acaso lo amaba tanto?.

-"Que preguntas estupidas me ago"- respondió mentalmente la muchacha, si las respuestas eran mas que obvias ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

Pero es tan hermoso amar y al mismo tiempo es tan doloroso no ser amada.

De un momento a otro sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de llanto¿por que siempre se enamoraba de personas que nunca se fijarían en ella? Por qué tanta mala suerte ¿Acaso Venus la había castigado¿¡Que había echo para merecer esto?.

Inner-Sakura: pero que piensas, si el te respondió el beso el te correspondió! Baka no lo recuerdas.

Si, si lo recordaba, solo los carentes de sentidos olvidarían algo así. Olvidarían tan hermosos y profundos ojos, olvidarían la suavidad de sus labios y el dulzor.

Pero yacía hay inmóvil, con los ojos empapados de llantos. ¿Por que la vida solía ser tan cruel, por que….

-Sakura! Podrías ayudarme- chillaba la Señora Haruno.

-ha- bufo Sakura –"por que las madres, siempre arruinaban la perfección de conectarse a ti misma sentir lo verdaderamente sentido, ser una con el dolor y la tristeza, pero tal vez ella no la entienda o simplemente respondería _eres muy pequeña para saber que es enamorarse _algunos sienten el amor antes! El amor no elige edad solo viene, el amor para mi llego antes, tal vez antes de todos, simplemente no se explicar como el amor llego a mi vida, pero llego."-

La pelirosa bajo por las escaleras asta llegar a la planta baja donde se encontró con su madre.

-Mija linda- (N/a: XD ¡que! Mi mamá me dice eso. De paso saludo a Marion-Asakura XD)-Me puedes hacer las compras-

-"no tengo nada mejor que hacer"- pensó con ironía la chica-si mamá-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en quien sabe donde, lo que recuerda es: que anoche sus pies le trajeron hacia allí, el perdió dominio de su cuerpo era como si otra persona lo dominara.

Sabía por que estaba allí, sabía que era por que ya no aguantaba el impulso de volver a probar esos labios, ya hacia un año que soñaba con ese momento, con esos labios, con esa chica.

Si esa chica que lo volvía loco, que lo hacia sentir como en las nubes que con solo recordar su nombre sus hormonas se descontrolaban…

¿Que le había hecho? Por que era dueña de sus sueños, pasiones, y asta corazón.

-"Que!"- se sorprendió el mismo al pensar tal tontería, ni cuando tuvo familia pensaba en eso, nunca ha amado a nadie y lo sabia perfectamente ya que el no conocía ese sentimiento que todos llamaban _amor_.

Pero al ver a esa chica tímida pero a la vez decidida, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y se sentía diferente

Y ahora gracias a esa pelirosa se sentía mal o bien no sabia como se sentía, estaba confundido¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?. Una vez leyó un libro nombrado _El niño que enloqueció de amor _si…lo recuerda perfectamente, pensó que eso era ficción, nunca pasaría en la realidad, pero ahora ve que no, tal vez la gente puede enloquecer de _amor. _Pero que piensa, en amor, enloquecer, si eso es pura mentira. ¿Cómo el puede pensar en eso? El. Quien mato a sangre fría a su clan piensa eso.

Pero nuevamente sus pensamientos se volcaron mostrando a cierta pelirosa.

Decidido se levanta de donde estaba y a paso firme pero ligero toma un camino que lo llevaría hacia su destino.

Quería, no, necesitaba volver a sentir esa presión y dulzura que proporcionaban ciertos labios. Aunque aun no aceptaba que también quería volver a ver a esa muchacha dueña de sus sueños.

Lentamente ese paso firme fue disminuyendo, siendo así pasos inseguros, ya que preguntas surcaban su mente, preguntas que todo humano se hace, si… esas estupidas preguntas que te ponen en duda o te vuelven inseguro de ti mismo.

-"Pero que gran estupidez!"- se regaño interiormente el criminal. Y el Uchiha reanuda el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hah-suspira la pelirosa.

Inner-Sakura¡Que acaso comemos tanto¡Hemos tenido que comprar 30 cosas y nos faltan 2!

-"si… y lo peor es que esas dos cosas se compran en el barrio oscuro, en lo malo, de lo malo de Kanoha"- respondió la pelirosa con pesadez

Inner-Sakura: Pero que dices ò.o eres una de las mejores kunoichi que hay en esta mal nacida aldea y dices eso.(N/a: quiero aclarar que eso de las kunoichi lo saque del manga, por que en la lista salía el nombre de Sakura)

-"Tienes razón"- respondió la Haruno mientras caminaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había terminado y había noqueado a más de un chico. Ese barrio le daba mala muy mala espina pero era por su madre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos unas manos le taparon la boca y le atrajeron a un lugar oscuro, sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a tal oscuridad, pero pudo distinguir par de ojos rubí.

Se asombro de inmediato al imaginarse quien podría ser, pero lo descarto ya que el no la buscaría, sus ojos se entristecieron ya que pensar en Itachi le trajo mucha esperanza.

El primogénito Uchiha noto ese cambio en los ojos de la muchacha y no pudo evitar hacer…

Sakura abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, estaba viendo como el propio Uchiha Itachi juntaba sus labios con los de ella, acaso se estaba volviendo loca?.

Inner-Sakura: Sueño o no hay que disfrutarlo.

Sakura tenía la misma opinión, y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, sentía como Itachi quería profundizar el beso tocando con su lengua su labio superior, Sakura entre abrió sus labios para que las dos lenguas se encontraran empezando un juego de lenguas. Sakura posa tímidamente sus manos en la nuca de Itachi, desordenando así su larga cabellera. Mientras Itachi torpemente posa sus manos en su cintura atrayendo mas hacia el a la Haruno.

Pasan segundos, minutos y lo saben pero no les importa, en ese momento podrían pasar una y mil catástrofes y ellos seguirían así besándose con pasión como si cuando se separaran nunca se verían otra vez.

Pero el destino les jugaba una mala broma, nuevamente, ya que se les acababa el oxigeno, haciendo que se separaran lentamente, se miraron a los ojos, sus ojos decían mas de mil palabras pero sus labios seguían intactos.

Itachi se levanta sin decir palabra y desaparece dejando a una Sakura muy confundida, pero no se dio cuenta que su cinta había caído, llegando bajo las piernas de Sakura.

Sakura saliendo de su shock toma la cinta, y se dirige hacia su casa. Notándose a simple vista lo feliz que estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico estaba de pie mirando los cadáveres de personas que el había matado, eran 30 aproximadamente y todos con una mueca de dolor, el chico que estaba de pie, miraba con asco todos los cuerpos inertes que yacían bajo el piso frió.

-ya es tu turno- dijo perfectamente audible- Alfil podré vengar el clan-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Bueno que les pareció, bien o mal me tienen que dejar review oOó XD.

Contestación de los review.

HinataHana: Gracias! Y lo de lemon no se si escribo o no. XD espero que te aya gustado este.

Shiho-Haibara: Gracias!. Y este capi te gusto, pero pregunta ¿Por qué escribiste eso del pasado y futuro? . XD

Mirisasusaku: Holap. estoy bien gracias y tu? XD. Gracias! por el review y si estuvo un poco triste u.u. espero que te aya gustado este capi.n.n

Mayreni: no porta

Marion-asakura: Hola mami xD te gusto este capi ojala XD Gracias por el review y por que me suspendieron? Cosas del destinoXD

Mijo: Te gusto este capi XD no esta corto o si? XD gracias por el review Y Itachi se volvió a encontrar con Sakura en este capi n.n. Y si sabia que se pronunciaba así. Para saberlo hay que saber japonés XD.

Yosy-chan: Gracias! por el review, y te gusto este capi?.

Amane Misa: Gracias por el review ! Ojala que te aya gustado este

Bueno quiero decir que por las vacaciones me ausentare y no podré continuar el fic pronto y por coincidente voy a poner un adelanto XD:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakura-chan si no es Sasuke quien es?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-eso significa que Itachi esta muerto-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Por que siempre me quitas lo que yo amo?-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Sakura ven rápido-_

_-por que?-_

_-solo ven-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El próximo capi: Sasuke regresa! Itachi muerto?_

Recuerden dejar review por que sin ellos como quieren que siga?

Dejen review!


	6. Sasuke regresa! Itachi muerto?

Hola! Perdón por el retraso, NO mis vacaciones no duraron tantos el problema es la secundaria XD o colegio XD mas en cima que mi Word esta loquito y por eso si tengo mala mi gramática lo siento por que el Word no me corrige estas faltas ¬¬.

Bueno empecemos.

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(N/a: intervenciones mías)

-.-.-.-cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaración: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor

By: Nayru-san

Chapter 5 : Sasuke regresa! Itachi muerto?

No era de noche ni tampoco de día el sol salía de las afamadas montañas, y pocas estrellas quedaban en el cielo.

El olor a sangre se podía sentir en el ambiente, y un cuerpo yacía en el suelo manchado de sangre .

Una sombra se podía observar cerca del hecho , con una mueca extraña y una katana manchada de rojo carmín.

Tenia un pequeño sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haber asesinado a un ser que le brindó protección y al mismo tiempo le arrebato lo que el mas quería: la sabiduría y cariño de su clan.

Dejándolo solo tan joven y con un propósito, la venganza. Odiando así a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, transformándose poco a poco en un demonio sediento de sangre.

El rencor y el odio se apoderaron de el nuevamente.

Pero mas no podía hacer, _el_ ya estaba muerto. El ser provocante de sus pesadillas yacía hay en el suelo manchado de ese liquido rojizo.

Lo dejaría hay en medio de ese hermoso paisaje en el frió suelo olvidado y abandonado como la rata que siempre fue. Dejarlo hay para que los animales salvajes se lo comiesen es lo mínimo que el podría hacer.

Su semblante cambia rápidamente mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Emprendió el paso mientras el sol surgía entre las montañas mostrando su sonriente rostro, acompañado del hermoso canto de los ruiseñores.

Mantenía la mirada fija en su camino, sus pasos firmes y silenciosos. Sabia perfectamente donde se dirigía y por que.

-Uchiha Sasuke- una voz femenina lo saco de su ensimismamiento –te has rebajado a asesinar a tu hermano, poseedor de tu sangre, esto te traerá desgracia, te odiaran y te dolerá asta no te corresponderán- dicho esto la extraña chica retoma su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una silueta femenina se acercaba al ya cuerpo inerte de el primogénito Uchiha.

Su cabello castaño se ondeaba con el viento y su respiración pausada decoraba con el pacifico paisaje de las montañas... Se hincó levemente para tomarle el pulso.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa chica... Esa chica lo había confundido, quien seria capaz de odiarlo, si todos saben cuanto aborrecía a Itachi, el asesino de su clan.

Todos sabían lo que el había hecho por intentar de asesinar a esa persona que alguna vez llamó hermano...

Nadie lo odiaría, conocía perfectamente a sus amigos, lo perdonarían y sabia quien lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es gracioso Sakura-chan Akatsuki se retiro de la guerra jeje... sabían que el gran Uzumaki Naruto era participe en la guerra y salieron huyendo jaja los intimide.-

Una gotita estilo anime en la nuca de Sakura y Kakashi.

-No creo que sea por eso Naruto- Intervino su sensei –"Creo que paso algo que nosotros no estamos enterados"-

-poff- se escucho por todo ese lugar.

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió por todo el lugar Sakura creyó estar sola... Y de unos de sus bolsillos saco una cinta color sangre, la atrae hacia si , abrazándola en el acto, esa cinta... esa cinta era de su amado y ella la tenia, creía que le daba suerte...

Una gran ráfaga de viento sacudió todo el lugar, la cinta se escapa de las delicadas manos de Sakura.

Sakura se quedo pasmada en ese lugar viendo como la cinta se iba, no se podía mover, se sentía indispuesta para mover un solo dedo , mal, triste y débil. No podía hacer nada.

Solamente ver como esa cinta se marchaba con el viento. Tenia un mal presentimiento, muy malo.

-Sakura-chan- Su amigo la saco de su transe –Te encuentras bien?-

Encontrarse bien, no lo sabia, se sentía extraña pero no quería preocupar a su mejor amigo.

-Si- Mintió- solo pensaba.

-Que era esa cinta?-pregunto el portador del Kyuubi.

-Bu...Bueno es... esa cinta me la dio Ino cuando era pequeña-

Ingenuo el chico le creyó a su amiga y de un momento a otro se puso extrañamente serio.

-Sakura-chan no es Sasuke cierto?- su vista se mantenía en un punto inexacto de el bosque que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

-Q-Que?- Atino a preguntar la pelirosa.

-Mn- una triste sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del próximo Hokage –Sakura-chan ¿si no es Sasuke quien es?- Su mirada ahora se fue hacia el azul de la noche en sus dilatados ojos se podía observar el reflejo de la luna creciente.

-N-No te... no te entiendo Naruto-

El nombrado baja su cabeza, puños y ojos fuertemente cerrados.

No quería llorar, no quería derramar lagrima alguna frente a esa chica. Solo le quedaba preguntar lo temido pero deseado por el.

-Sakura!- Exclamo

-"me ha llamado 'Sakura' al seco sin nombrar el chan"- pensó la Haruno

-Dime quien ha sido! Quien ha sido el que se ha robado tu corazón?- Exigió el rubio –Por favor...-

-Yo...yo- su vista hacia abajo, no podía responder, que pensaría de ella .Aunque sea su mejor amigo, no podía ... ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

Pero ¿qué respondería? Quizás si inventaba un nombre...

-Yo... a mi me gusta...- -" kuso se me olvido que soy mala inventando nombres y no recuerdo ni uno que no sea los que ya conozco"-

-... no puedes o no quieres decírmelo... jeje – se puso el dedo (N/a: que se me olvido el nombre de los dedos! O.o XD)

-o... no yo...-

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, pero..prométeme algo-

-que...-

-Que cuando estés lista me lo vas a decir!-

-yo...estem... si- -"al fin que daño puede hacer? si se lo digo cuando este lista"-

-Espero por que si te hace daño el gran Uzumaki Naruto ara que se arrepienta dette bayo- en el rostro de la pelirosa se dibuja una leve sonrisa.

-"esa palabra, si pasa algo nunca me olvidare de ella, siempre la ocupa y me parece gracioso"- pensó Sakura.

Las estrellas bailaban en el cielo por tan emotivo momento, pero la luna triste al saber que pasara en el día, donde el sol será testigo de tan cruel accidente, un Uchiha regresa a su tierra natal donde su niñez se quedo marcada tal virginal tierra se mancho de sangre, donde pecadores viven de lo mas normal y lo triste que los mas grandes pecadores son aquellos que aman con tanto fulgor en su sangre que pecan contra dios...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

despierta por un harmonioso sonido, ojeras marcan su tersa piel blanca no pudo dormir, ese mal presentimiento no la dejaba pegar un ojo.

Recién a las 4 de la mañana pudo cerrar los ojos... alguien toca la puerta...

-"acaso nadie sabe que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente mientras duerme?"- dijo enojada.

Inner Sakura: pero si ya estabas despierta cuando tocaron baka!

-"nah"- pensó enojada

camino y camino caminando (N/a: que! Me gusta decir eso XD) llego asta la puerta y abrió... mejor no la hubiera abierto... la ultima persona que quería ver en ese momento se encontraba parada frente suyo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

las hojas se mecían con el viento, el sol cual brillaba feliz y pocas nubes poblaban el claro cielo... todo tranquilidad en lo alto, pero en lo bajo una pelea se armaba un joven rubio golpeaba a otro de cabello azul oscuro.

Este ultimo tenia un poco hinchada su mejilla izquierda...

Se lo merecía? Claro eso decía el oji-azul, quería seguir golpeándolo pero lo detuvieron un chico medio rechoncho (N/a: XD) y el otro con aspecto aburrido.

-déjalo Naruto- dijo el mas vago (N/a: Quiero decir que soy la profe de Shikamaru XD yo le enseñe a ser vago XDDD)

- hmp- súbitamente para

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ino...- susurro

-je! Frentuda no me digas que eres así de fea cuando despiertas jajaja- se burlo la rubia

-Cerda-

-Que dices! Sabes aria que te tragaras tus palabras pero estoy de muy buen humor... Sasuke-kun llego en la mañana- explico- no es increíble?-

-"no... no puede ser..."-

-vamos frentuda acaso no me sigues?-

-si...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"donde esta Sakura..."- pensaba un moreno

-a donde están las chicas aun no llegan?- pregunto un Choji mientras comía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.O.V

Abro los ojos lentamente no recuerdo muy bien, veo nublado una figura femenina esta delante mío su cabello es castaño? o negro no se...

- Lo siento no se muy bien sobre esto, no te preocupes una profesional viene en camino- me dice un tanto preocupada, profesional? Quien...

fin P.O.V

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke-kun- frente de ella estaba un chico moreno... mirándola con ternura?.

-Sakura- susurro su mirada estaba fija en ella en sus finos rasgos. Que hermoso era el momento. El tiempo se paro o era el? No lo sabia pero quería estar así para toda su vida. Si moría en eso momento, moriría feliz ya que su ultimo recuerdo seria su amada parada allí mirándolo.

Que suerte tenia al conocer a tan hermoso ángel que suerte por estar ena...

-vamos Sasuke por que regresaste!- su rubio amigo lo saco de su pensamiento de el hermoso momento...-Acaso nos extrañabas?- todos se reían estaban todos los que conocían al Uchiha menos sus sensei

-si regresaste quiere decir que Itachi esta muerto- directo mi alumno (N/a: XD) dijo sin inmutarse

-"muerto... muerto"- esa palabra resonaba por la mente de Sakura, dañando su corazón y alma.

-si... lo hice pagar por todo el sufrimiento que causo- sin remordimiento le explico a los presentes

-"por que..."-sus ojos de llenaron de llanto, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Lo único que su cerebro le atinaba a hacer era... era huir correr, alejarse para no sentir mas dolor, pero mientras mas se alejaba mas dolor sentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pero que le pasa a Sakura- pregunto el menor Uchiha

-No se supongo que esta muy emocionada por que regresaste- respondió Naruto.

-hmp-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

por que! Por que el destino la vida y la felicidad le jugaban malas pasadas.

El **único **responsable de sus tristezas desamores y soledad es Uchiha Sasuke, la mayoría de lagrimas derramadas eran gracias a el solo a el... el siempre protagonista de toda la soledad que sentía...Solo el...

Sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas, su vista nublada no podía ver más que cosas borrosas.

Siente el impacto de su cuerpo y el sonido sordo al chocar contra el suelo.

-sigues siendo torpe- una voz ronca... la saca de sus pensamientos de agonía, su voz demostraban que lo recién dicho era una broma, pero no estaba de humor para bromas de mal gusto.

Se seca las lagrimas con la mano derecha se para y con la frente en alto le pregunta decidida:

-por que?... Por que siempre me quitas lo que mas quiero?- exclamo a todo pulmón, no le importaba si alguien mas la escuchaba, sinceramente no le importaba nada.

Dejando a un Sasuke atónito, sin palabras en su boca, huyendo nuevamente.

-" acaso no puedo hacer nada mas que no se huir"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura...- susurra cabizbajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura P.O.V

llego asta mi casa el sol seguía brillando con tal intensidad que podría decir que solo mirar su reflejo me segaba.

El aire se me acaba, los pulmones me duelen y siento que me caigo... me apoyo en una pared de mi casa y la veo, veo a Marión, sonrío para mis adentros ella, gracias a ella había logrado conocer a Itachi. Lagrimas amenazan en salir no es gracioso... por que me pasa esto, por que siempre me enamoro para sufrir por que.

-Sakura, necesito que vengas con migo- me pregunta, pero en este momento no quiero hacer nada.

-Por que?- logro preguntar ya que el aire se me acaba

-Solo ven...- no logro escuchar nada mas me siento desfallecer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

veo todo borroso, no hay tanta luz, todo el lugar se ve de un tono rojizo o anaranjado. Debe de estar atardeciendo. Estoy en una casa, lo deduzco por el techo de color celeste claro, tal vez en sus mejores momentos debió de ser azul marino, se que esta casa es muy vieja, el olor la delata, el hedor a madera podrida me marea.

-veo que te despertaste- me pregunta una voz femenina, supongo que proviene de Marión.

-si...- respondo sin mucho animo

-veo que tienes muy poco animo pero tendrás que reponerlo ya que tu príncipe azul te necesita-

-Que?- pregunto extrañada quien es mi príncipe azul. (N/a: que! Cuando estas confundida no entiendes nada XD)

-vamos sígueme- me mueve la cabeza en señal de que me ponga en pie.

La casa rechina mucho y se ve en muy mal estado Marion me hace subir una escalera, suena tanto que pareciera como que si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Llego a una habitación abro la puerta y hay esta, _el _acostado en una cama, con una mueca de dolor, muchas heridas en su cuerpo, algunas ya curadas por un tratamiento normal, soy una idiota al pensar que estaba muerto...

-Acaso solo vas a mirar o vas a tratar de curar sus heridas, te traje aquí por que tu eres mejor que yo en medicina... demuestra que eres digna alumna de Tsunade- dicho esto voy a su cuerpo mal herido y con mi chakra intento curar su heridas mas graves... no te perderé otra vez Uchiha Itachi.

Fin de Sakura P.O.V

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno... Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi! Jeje créanme que me costo mucho terminarlo, es el primer capi que me cuesta tanto y tan largo XD cambie algunas cosillas como los diálogos que dije que iban a pasar ahora XD.

Bueno si no les gusto perdónenme .. y si. si les gusto XD dejen review.

Contestaciones a los Reviews:

**Marion-asakura****: Hola mamí XD ve que Sasuke no se fumo na' XD Sasuke pensó que lo asesino XD pero weno, pero mami sabes el personaje de Marión eres tu XD tu lo encontraste y que le abras Hecho jujuju (risa pervertida) el no te llevo pero tu lo encontraste XD. Gracias por el review! espero que este capi te aya gustado**

**andriu: Sabes me hicieron reír mucho tu y tu Inner XD y opino lo mismo que ella XD Gracias por tu review XD espero que este capi te aya gustado**

**HinataHana****: bueno tienes razon el lemon voy a intentar hacer xD Gracias por el review. espero que este capi te aya gustado**

**mirisasusaku****: Wiii - gracias por todo eso me subiste mucho el auto estima XD gracias por el review - espero que este capi te aya gustado**

**arashipotter: GRACIAS! Muchas gracias por todo eso / espero que este capi también te aya gustado **

**Mijo: XD lamentablemente no hubo confucion XD pero weno para la otra Gracias por el review y espero que estes feliz. espero que este capi te aya gustado**

**netsumi-chan****: Gracias por el review XD espero que te aya gustado este capi**

**sccmar****: lo siento por no actualizarlo pronto u.u pero igual XD lo sientoooo! Y tu también sigue con tu fic XD espero que este capi te aya gustado.**


	7. Un lo siento

Hola! Como tan! Lectores Nay le duele la cabeza pero tiene ganas de escribir drama así que hoy Sasuke sufre XDDDDD ejem... (Nay recobra la compostura) empecemos.

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-cambios de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: intervenciones mías)

Declaración: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece excepto uno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor

By: Nayru-san

Chapter6: Un lo siento y un beso

Si sabia lo que sucedía... pero no quería aceptar la cruel realidad los dioses lo castigaban por haber cometido un pecado... eran pruebas, tentaciones, las dadas y por no soportar se enamoro de el rencor... su corazón se lo dijo, le dijo lo que podría suceder las consecuencia que traería su conducta...

Pero lo ignoro... pensó que el iba a ser el único dueño de su corazón... ahora ve que no, se siente dolido, quien seria el gran afortunado dueño de el amor de su querida Sakura? Una gran persona.. ojala que el la corresponda.

-A quien quiero engañar!- se regaño a el mismo, si el sabia que no quería ver a esa pelirosa con otro que no sea el...

pero quien va escuchar sus lamentos si ya es tarde, el se lo perdió, el busco ese destino y ahora tenia que afrontarlo.

Ahora bebe el dulce sabor de el amor no correspondido, le pagaron con la misma moneda, su golpe fue devuelto... ahora Sakura lo ara sufrir asta que agonice de dolor el arrepentimiento llenara su ser y sus plegarias serán como susurros... su voz no llegara asta sus oídos, ya que están sordos por el amor que siente.

ahora inundada de felicidad al lado del ser que ama.

los versos del mas amargo sabor están reservados únicamente para el, sus labios ya rozaron una vez con la soledad quien dice que no otra vez?.

_Resérvame un lugar en tu corazón..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

iba corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia su aldea, había curado lo mas que pudo a Itachi y ahora iba a buscar cosas necesarias a su casa ya que estaría aya por una semana.

Llego a la entrada de la aldea con la respiración entrecortada sus jadeos eran perfectamente audible, se paso el brazo por su boca y entro... (N/a: acaso no hay nadie que se lo impida? Ô.o no hay guardias o ninjas que vigilan ¬¬ puede entrar cualquier persona... mala buena lo que sea para hacer de las suyas! ÒOÓ XD).

Sakura entra y se va corriendo a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

en su casa no hay nadie... sus padres se habían ido hace una semana por "viajes de negocios" subió rápido la escalera y llego asta su habitación empaco ropa y víveres y se fue donde la Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

llega son las 6:30pm toca la puerta de su despacho...

-Pase..- se escucha una voz femenina

-Tsunade-Sama- susurra la pelirosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

el sol daba paso a la noches... los grillos y luciérnagas tomaron las tierras y le dieron un aspecto tranquilo al ambiente.

Un chico rubio se encontraba hay, miraba la ya inexistente puesta de sol... el cielo se tornaba azul oscuro... sus cristalinos ojos demostraban desolación...

Escucho pasos veloces acercándose se puso en pie y su expresión cambia a una feliz:

-Sakura-chan!- exclama

-Naruto?- pregunta confundida la chica

-Me buscabas?- pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

El sabía perfectamente por que lo cito su amiga, sabia que era para confesarle quien era dueño de su corazón... y por eso no podía estar feliz, aunque quisiese no podría, tendría envidia de ese ser afortunado... pero se hacia una idea, y si era quien pensaba el estaría siempre cerca por si ese le haga daño la protegería y la querría en silencio convirtiéndose así en un hermano mayor... recibiría cariño pero no de el que quiere...

-Naruto... creo.. no, se que es ahora que tengo que decirte que...- incertidumbre para Naruto- Eres un Baka-

Inner-Sakura: que lindo –(N/a: nótese el sarcasmo XD) –este es el mejor momento para ponerse nerviosa...-sigue el sarcasmo y ironia verbal de la Inner- vamos ! Díselo de una buena vez... Shanaro! No puedo creer que sea tan gallina (N/a: que! Es lo único que se me ocurrió XD)

-"tienes razón..."-

-Naruto yo te tengo que decir! Yo amo yo...-esto ultimo fue un susurro ya que las lagrimas le impidieron seguir, su voz se escucho quebradiza.

-"pero que mierda hago estoy llorando por que, no quiero decepcionar a Naruto, no quiero que se enoje conmigo"-

-no quiero... que te enojes- dijo mientras mas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, su verdes ojos de mostraban miedo y tristesa...

Naruto sonrió a tal inocente escena, tomo por sus hombros a la pelirosa y la abrazo...

-no te preocupes confía en mi, no me enojare- dijo lo mas sereno posible. (N/a: se imaginan a un Naruto así...! tierno y quieto n.n que envidia ¬¬)

-Uchiha...Snif... Itachi...amo a Uchiha Itachi!lo siento! Yo no pude negarme... era mi oportunidad de dejar de sufrir por Sasuke y no pude negarla- se toma la parte de la camiseta que esta cerca del corazón – no me dejo escoger yo no puedo controlar mis sentimientos... perdón por ser débil snif...-

se a ferra al pecho de Naruto este la abraza más

-"yo no se que decir... me duele el corazón... quiero llorar... esto es amor no correspondido este es el dolor"- pensaba el rubio - no te preocupes-

en ese momento pensaba que era el ser mas mentiroso en la faz de la tierra, como podía decirle eso a su amiga si el estaba mas que destrozado... se sentía tan mal... la amargura se reflejaba en sus ojos... las lagrimas se posaban en sus ojos y sin darle permiso una rodó por su mejilla...

-lo siento Naruto...- se disculpa la Haruno –no quiero hacerte sufrir...snif.. perdóname-

-no te preocupes estaré bien...-

_mientras estés feliz, será felicidad para mi..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

desde la penumbra una sombra observaba el hecho... y escuchaba, entendiendo sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo no descifrable...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- en la casa viejucha esa XD-.-.-.-.-.-.-

el olor a muerto estaba aun en el ambiente y una chica pelirosa terminaba de curar nuevamente las heridas de el mayor Uchiha.

-"ya no aguato mas"- las ansias de probar esos rojizos labios la consumían, no podía soportar esa sensación que le provocaban ver esa suavidad... –"no hay nadie"- se acerco y le dio un beso corto pero sonoro:

-te amo- susurro

-"yo también"-

_Un vicio se convirtió, soy fanática de tu sabor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hah Sakura eso fue lo que paso? Pobre... le destrozaste el corazón- comentaba una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes.

-no lo se Marión yo no...- dijo la Haruno

-y que dijo la Hokage?- pregunto espontáneamente la chica

-bueno veras que...-

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wola! Bueno perdón por la demora T-TU pero la secundaria me tiene un poco ocupada XD.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

**_Marion-asakura:_**** Hola mami XD como ta? Oiga se me olvido mi contraseña XDDD weno no porta que bien que le aya gustado n.n gracias...**

**_Mirisasusaku:_**** WE como ta n.n! XD sigo demorándome XD gracia por el review... oiga que le vaya bien también a ute XD**

**Arashipotter: gracias y que bien que le aya gustado mi fic n.n y aquí ta el otro capi ...lo siento por la demora.**

**Shiho-Haibara: Hola! Bueno gracias! Y sabes a mi también me cae un poquito mal Sasuke (claroo un poco ¬¬) gracias por darme animo XDD me subes el auto estima XD**

**Sccmar: wow XD ajap pienso lo mismo que ute respecto a Itachin jujuju (risa pervertida) aquí actualice gracias n.n**

Weno espero que dejen reviews por que sin reviews como quieren que siga?

_Para el bien del fic y de la autora recomendamos que dejen mas de 4 reviews (no la misma persona claro)._

Atte. Nay-san XD


	8. Al fin lemon

Hola! Como tan! Lectores Nay ta inspirada, miren saben que el principio ta un poco empalagoso pero la parte de el lemon salva, creo?

Y Mami le dedico el Lemon XD

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-cambios de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: intervenciones mías)

Declaración: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece excepto uno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor

By: Nayru-san

Chapter7: En una noche de pasión el día no vale nada

El cabello de las chicas se mecía al compás de el viento...

--bueno veras que... me dijo algo que aun no logro entender: "ahora será solo una semana después solo un mes y al ultimo querrás un permiso para irte siempre de Kanoha"... eso dijo-

-hoo- respondió esta- Sabes Sakurita me tengo que ir a una misión regreso en em... 3 días como mínimo nn –

-mmm ya-

Marión toma sus cosas y se va (N/a XD gomen ¬¬ en esta parte si que no tengo inspiración XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

y ahí estaba otra vez haciendo nada por un ser querido... se sentía una molestia y indispuesta a ayudarlo... quizás Uchiha Sasuke tuvo razón desde siempre, solo era una molestia...

comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello negro... le gustaba sentirlo cerca y ahora no podía disfrutar aquel momento... lo sentía tan lejano y lo tenia en frente de sus jades ojos... una sonrisa se apodero de sus rojizos labios... recordó lo estúpida que había sido al pensar en mas de una ocasión lo feliz que seria con Itachi... que irónico las fantasías de una adolescente. Llego asta pensar en casarse... tuvo pervertidos sueños en ocasiones, echándole la culpa a Jiraiya por meterle ideas locas... pero tenia que admitir que le gustaba y avergonzaba al mismo tiempo sus hormonas enloquecieron gracias a esa personita... personita que encontró de casualidad en sus vacaciones...

Se enamoro de una persona prohibida que la podría haber asesinado de un momento a otro... pero, que le importa! iba a morir feliz... feliz de haber probado labios tan dulces como los de el...

Se acerco y le beso tal vez por ultima vez... no sabia por que sentía que era la ultima vez que lo vería... estaba siendo un poco paranoica cierto?..

El repentinamente abre los ojos y ve un ángel besándolo, un ángel de rozados cabellos y carmesí labios. Sonrió para si... pero se dio cuenta de algo... _su_ ángel estaba llorando... llorando por el? Le quiso decir que no sufriera que estaba bien pero no podía hablar por la presión ejercida... aun no sentía bien sus extremidades y por eso no podía moverse...

Sakura se separo... lentamente mientras abría sus ojos... lagrimas infinitas escapaban otra vez... y no sabia por que... quería morir por que? Quien sabe... por sentirse no correspondida, era tan doloroso... se toco el corazón con la mano izquierda...tal vez por eso... otra vez perdía a un ser querido... otra vez... por que tenia tanta mala suerte.

-No llores- dijo una voz grave

por que debería hacerlo? Si sentía que moría a cada segundo... que un dolor la carcomía por dentro

-estoy bien- nuevamente hablo aquella extraña voz.

Entonces reacciono era el... el amor de su vida... lo miro de inmediato con ojos como platos...

_Él_... tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... eso la animo un poco y empezó a llorar... pero esta vez no por tristeza si no por felicidad... se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo...

sintió el embriagante olor de Sakura... y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir sus curvas en su pecho... sus hormonas trabajaron a 1000 kilómetros por hora (N/A: XD)... tenia que relajarse... no sabia si Sakura quería hacer eso...

-"que estúpido"- pensó fastidiado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

en otro lugar una castaña estaba cerca de un rió... de abundantes flores... sabia quien se encontraba cerca de ella ... y no le gustaba ser observada:

-que quieres- dijo fastidiada

-donde esta Sakura?- pregunto sin rodeos el Uchiha menor.

-tengo que responder?- respondió con otra pregunta

-responde.-

-si no quiero-

-hmp- dijo apareciendo detrás de ella con un kunai.

-huf- suspiro- sabes ella sufrió mucho por tu culpa y ahora que esta feliz no pienso decírtelo... no _vuelvas_ a arruinar su felicidad- con voz cortante y una mirada que puede intimidar a cualquiera, curvo sus labios de forma extraña al ver el semblante de el Uchiha...sus facciones demostraban confusión... le _gustaba_ verlo así.

-"_No vuelvas a arruinar su felicidad_"- esa frase surcaba una y otra vez su mente acaso todos estaban de acuerdo que el había sido el único dueño de su dolor... el único causante de su sufrimiento?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura... no sabia que hacer se sentía tan confundida, y no podía entender nada... solo estaba ahí abrazándolo... mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas... quería besarlo pero seria mucha insolencia de su parte hacerlo...se separo lentamente de el y lo miro a los ojos... perdiéndose en ellos...

La miro... fijamente... otra vez... ahora se sentía tan fuerte... tenia tantas ganas de protegerle... por eso le robo un beso como aquella vez en esa isla... solo para probar el dulzor de sus labios.

Se acerco a ella lentamente... y vio que ella cerro primero los ojos...acerco sus labios a los suyos comenzando con un simple roce después de ello se izo un beso profundo...Sakura entre abrió los labios para que sus lenguas se encontraran... así se quedaron Itachi ya no aguantaba y quería pasar a algo mas así que sus manos se fueron a su espalda para bajar la cremallera pero se detuvo no sabia si Sakura quería...

Pero ella quería mas, y sintió que Itachi se detuvo...esta vacilante... y no aguantaba estar ahí quería mas... malditas hormonas...

-hazlo... onegai- gimió la pelirosa como pudo

Itachi haciéndole caso a su amada lo hizo le saco su vestido (N/a: lo que sea . U) Sakura no queriendo estar atrás le saca la camiseta negra que llevaba (N/a: ¬¬U ahora lo escribo XD) Itachi le empezó a besar el cuello, mientras con sus manos le sacada el pantalón corto que llevaba... Sakura no logro contener un pequeño suspiro... ahora ella le tocaba eso pero como lo asía (N/a: así se escribe tengo grandes problemas con esto de la gramática ¬¬U) esta era su primera vez en hacer _eso_... se sonroja fugazmente al pensar en aquello...pero le saco el pantalón rápidamente... y entonces esas figuras se quedaron en ropa interior los dos se miraban una con expresión interrogativa... y el otro con un deje de preocupación:

-Sakura no te obligare si no quieres-

-si... quiero- respondió no muy segura de sus palabras.

Sakura muy nerviosa de lo que pasaba no se dio cuenta cuando el le quita su sujetador... estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta cuando ella le saco los bóxer.

Solo quedaba una prenda... que interrumpía el paso a algo mas una prenda que significaría que ella seria de el... recorrió la esbelta figura de ella con sus manos asta llegar a su tarea... sacándoselo lentamente... Sakura reaccionaba, gimió ya que se excitaba cada vez mas... sentía que el tiempo se hacia lento... haciéndola sufrir a cada momento.

Ya fuera la prenda de su cuerpo los dos se quedaron desnudos... ella lo miro a los ojos y el a los de ella... el se acerco para besar sus labios bajando por su cuello asta llegar a sus senos donde palpo con sus manos la partes de sus pezones, Sakura era una maquina de suspiros y gemidos, no podía parar aunque quisiese... Itachi quería entrar en esa cavidad virginal que guardaba para alguien con la suerte suficiente...

-te amo... – le dijo antes de entrar en ella, haciéndola contener por unos segundos la respiración, antes de entregarse a ese juego de besos y sensaciones nuevas, acompasando sus movimientos con los de su chico, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse, Sakura gimió de dolor y Itachi de detuvo:

-no... sigue- gimió quería mas... experimentar esos nuevos sentimientos y emociones.

el seguía con su miembro explorando lo mas intimo de Sakura... el juego de caderas no paraba ... Sakura acariciaba sensualmente la espalda de este... y eso lo volvía loco...

Lo sentía besar su cuello, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, mientras ella acariciaba su tórax succionando un poco el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo sentir un hormigueo por toda la columna vertebral y Sakura susurró su nombre sintiendo el sudor deslizarse por su nariz y sus sienes, mientras Itachi aceleraba sus movimientos.

--¡te amo! – suspiró en su oído sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras enterraba los dedos en su espalda y lo sentía besar su cuello... sintió por primera vez el orgasmo... ella seguía gimiendo y el estaba muerto de placer.

acariciando una de sus piernas, antes de abrazarla con fuerza con un solo brazo, correspondiendo a su "te amo" con voz ahogada, cayendo rendido sobre ella y dejó que lentamente se le deslizara su pierna de la mano.

Aunque aun no llegaba la noche se durmieron uno junto al otro tomados tiernamente de las manos... la noche lo esperaba fría... tal vez empieza la verdadera acción ahí? Quien sabe no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura abría lentamente los ojos tenia un poco de calor y al abrir totalmente sus verdes ojos se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo... miro a su lado y vio al chico mas hermoso se todo (N/a: de su punto de vista claro XD) su rostro tranquilo, sujetando su mano... Sakura para no despertarlo deshizo ese nudo y se fue levantando lentamente, para dirigirse a la ducha (N/a: tienen ducha porsia ósea la escritora no es tan antihigiénica).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ya lista aseada obviamente limpia se dirigió arriba donde vio a Itachi recién despertando...

ella lo saludo con una sonrisa... el se la devolvió:

-fue maravilloso...- dijo esta

el asintió mirándola con ternura...se fue hacia la ducha y se perdió en el intento:

-emm- hizo un ademán con la mano

-abajo a la derecha tercera puerta- sonrió con ternura.

Y así paso asta que las estrellas titilaban en el azulado cielo... los grillos cantaran y la mayoría de animales se fueran al lado de Morfeo... Itachi estaba ahí tomándose un té al lado de Sakura. Ella lo miraba sonriente.

-"se ve tan bella"-pensó el Uchiha mayor mientras apartaba la losa de vidrio (N/a: que rasca() pero es lo que ahí no ma') se acerco a su diosa y la beso apasionadamente...

En cuestión de segundos la Haruno se vio envuelta ya no sólo entre los cálidos brazos del muchacho, sino también por los ansiosos labios de este. Ella apenas se estaba acostumbrando al abrazo que él le brindaba cuando inesperadamente la boca del Uchiha reclamó la suya de forma suave y cariñosa.

Pasado un rato la pareja tuvo que separarse para tomar un poco de aliento y de paso mirarse un momento.

Ella yacía tendida sobre la cama con respiración agitada y mejillas encendidas en rojo, él, arrodillado frente a ella atento a cada facción, cada gesto de esta divina criatura.

-Itachi...-

Envuelto en un suspiro, el nombre del joven fue pronunciado por ella, la desudaba lentamente mientras dejaba con su lengua un camino de saliva, mientras ella que prácticamente estaba temblando entre los brazos del criminal mientras este "jugaba" entretenido con sus encantos; moviendo circularmente la lengua al rededor del erecto pezón, sujetó a su "amante" por la cintura cuando tanto placer la obligó a formar un arco con su espalda y echar hacia atrás la cabeza. Claro que al hacer esto, sus senos estuvieron por completo a la merced de Itachi, que cariñosamente los lamía una y otra, succionando de vez en cuando y mordiendo suavemente la tensa carne, provocando los constantes gemidos que de los labios de la chica escapaban.

Sin dejarla descansar, llenó de besos la tensa piel femenina, recorriéndola y dejando marca por donde pasaban sus labios. Así, abandonó los senos de Sakura, no sin dejar la húmeda prueba de cuanto le habían gustado, su saliva que en cuestión de segundos se secaba producto del intenso calor corporal de la Haruno. (N/a: esto es posible? XD)

Uchiha besó suave y tiernamente, recorriendo un hermoso camino, deteniéndose por escasos segundos para jugar con el ombligo de la chica, y de ahí hasta llegar a un excitante objetivo... la vagina de la mujer; húmeda, o mejor dicho mojada.

Itachi simplemente no esperó a que ella reaccionase, así como así hundió el rostro en aquel divino lugar, Sakura tan sólo pudo callar por completo, siendo silenciada por la sorpresa de sentirse explorada por la lengua de el chico. Ella se heló por completo y a pesar del inmenso placer que el Uchiha le ocasionaba no pudo más que permanecer estática, y nerviosa.

Por fin las penetraciones de la lengua masculina tuvieron efecto en el cuerpo de la chica; el rojo volvía a sus mejillas mientras trataba inútilmente de callar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

las ansias del muchacho no tenían limite. Tanta era la excitación de el pelinegro que en su delirio por disfrutar, y hacer disfrutar a su"Amante", lamió desquiciadamente el pequeño botón fuente de placer de la chica, haciéndola temblar y casi gritar por el mar de sensaciones que se desbordaban dentro de ella; todo gracias al contacto entre su piel interna y la traviesa lengua masculina.

Sentirlo jugar de esa manera con las zonas más sensibles e intimas de su cuerpo, la hacían desearlo cada vez más.

Agradeció las atenciones de su amante cuando sus propios gemidos volvieron a resonar en la habitación. Al Uchiha menor se le enrojecieron las mejillas al sentir las suaves manos de **su** mujer recorriéndole la rosada cabellera.

Ella no pudo más, se rindió en un nuevo orgasmo que la atacó sin piedad hasta gemir con todas sus fuerzas, cuando el placer se tornó insoportable. Incluso fue capaz de recibir al en un cariñoso abrazo acompañado de besos sin control.

La pregunta surgió entre los tantos besos que el Uchiha depositaba en aquellos divinos labios. Inconscientemente, en tal contacto, el criminal dio a probar a la médica del sabor de su propio cuerpo, de su sexo. Sonrojándose aun más, Haruno descubrió cuán excitante podía ser ese tipo de besos.

_Y ya no pudo esperar más._

Tomándola de los tobillos para jalarla suavemente hacia él, Uchiha Itachi acercó a su para terminar en una posición interesante. (N/a: en cuatro mirando a Chuqui Quien no viva en Calama no entenderá este chiste XD)

El pené del joven, totalmente erecto, estaba más que listo para ingresar y conocer el placer de la vagina de su amante. Aun cuando desde el principio su miembro se había elevado al aire, ahora lucia con más fuerza y vigor, demostrando la impaciencia del chico justo en ese momento.

Ansioso, completamente excitado, el criminal sujetó con una mano su miembro y, como si de un objeto se tratase, lo introdujo en la cavidad femenina, entre las piernas de la Haruno que se separaban casi completamente ante él proporcionándole así un espectáculo más que divino.

La punta del miembro masculino se deslizo con suma facilidad, y todo gracias a los flujos vaginales de la medica; no era para menos, las caricias del primogénito Uchiha habían sido lo suficientemente efectivas... y aun lo eran...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí esta! nn perdón por la demora nn espero que les a ya gustado bueno como les pareció el lemon es el primero que hago nn... weno no se que mas decir solo agradeceré a los review nn y los responderé en privado así que a los review de personas no subscritas dejen su mail.

Gracias a:

shiho-Haibara

arashipotter

sccmar

marion-asakura

netsumi-chan

Hana No Sakura

**Dejen reviews no se olviden!**


	9. Obsesión

Hola he vuelto pero disculpándome -.- seh… lo siento por la demora pero bueno… me he demorado bastante ne? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Signos:

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(N/a: intervenciones mías)

-.-.-.- cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-

Declaraciones: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**Advertencia: no me hago cargo de los problemas psicológicos que puedan tener al finalizar de leer este capi XD ya que no tiene _mucha_ inspiración.**

**_Recomendación: si leen escuchen la música más triste que tengas en su laptop o computador._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor

By: Nayru-san

Chapter8: obsesión

Me encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, mi cuerpo yace en el césped impávido. La oscuridad de la noche me tapa con su manto la débil luz de las estrellas me hace estar en penumbras, una noche sin luna, solo estrellas testigos de mi sufrimiento, siento el mundo desmoronarse, no se que me pasa solo tengo ganas de llorar, y lloro! Lloro por ti solo por ti, por que te amo, y tú ya no a mí… el leve susurro del viento mueve las hojas de los tristes árboles, todo se ve doliente en la oscuridad, el silencio embriagante me llena de infinita soledad… y una sonrisa decora mi empapado rostro.

Empapado por las lágrimas que parecen no terminar, me hace parecer que estoy enfermo y no sanare... _nunca_.

Sakura, ahora que no me escuchas, y no me vez… te confesare que te amo… no sabes la desesperación que siento… por ti, por que te amo, por que ya no estas junto a mi.

Lagrimas surcan mis mejillas otra vez, la presión del pecho no se va, creo morir, por ti, por que te amo.

Hice! Hice todo cuanto pude para estar cerca de ti…. Asesine por verte otra vez. Si supieras cuanto sufro en este momento….

Pero que irónico! Tú sufriste lo mismo que yo ¿no? Sentiste a carne propia esto… no me acordaba que **yo** provoque ese sufrimiento… ahora tu me lo provocas a mí.

Ahora yo tomo este nepente agrio y amargo, mi pago! Por lo años que sufriste, el destino mismo se encargo de entregármelo… directamente…

Las estrellas cubren el manto de la noche, la luna recién aparece de entre las montañas…. Yo apenas me doy cuenta de la presencia de este.

Estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me importa si muero… pero que tonto eso quiero! Quiero morir! Por ti, por que te amo y tu ya no a mi…

….

Sakura acaso ¿te mereces algo mejor? Dime yo no soy suficientemente bueno para ti? Ya no me quieres ni si quiera un poquito? Yo si. Demasiado aunque no lo creas.

Yo te quiero más que a nada… pero dime tú me elegirías a mí o a mi hermano?

Eres bella, eso será algo que recordare, sin contar tus hermosos ojos. Dueños ahora de un sanguinario asesino… dime tu virginal cuerpo ya fue corrompido por la _vergüenza_ de el hombre?

Yo quería ser el primero, el primero en ser el quien te tocara, el primero en tener ese privilegio….

Yo se! Yo se que ahora estoy solo, solo como nunca he estado, se que soy cosa de el pasado y no sabes cuanto duele…. Me siento una basura ¿pero eso no es lo que soy? Una inservible porquería también duele_. Mucho_.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no¿Y si ya no te queda esperanza para nada¿Eso no es estar muerto en vida?

Sakura ahora que no logro ver un futuro junto a ti, ahora que estoy solo y tu no.

Quiero que sepas lo feliz que me hiciste sentirme en algunos momentos, y como me hiciste sentirme miserable como ahora.

En mis delirantes pensamientos, ruego la muerte… la muerte para así estar en paz y no sufrir más.

La soledad que aun me acoge, me abraza más fuerte, ahogándome en un profundo suspiro de angustia.

Recuerdo la vez que te declaraste, ante mí con un aire de desesperación, la canción del viento aun suena en mi cabeza y tus dulces palabras sellaron mi corazón.

-_Te quiero_- eso suena tan lejano ahora que lo pienso, en ese momento teníamos apenas 12 o 13 años, no me acuerdo exactamente… pero me sentí tan feliz… una sensación de placidez que estallo en mi pecho y termino en las puntas de mis pies… me sentí. Muy feliz que lo único que logre decir fue:

"_Gracias" _eso llevo todos mis sentimientos de felicidad… eso que ya no tengo.

Suspiro con pesadez, no se desde cuando lo hago, intento sacar la pena con una simple exhalación de aire… que ingenuo. La pena no se va con un simple suspiro… pero como deseo que fuese así.

Para no sufrir más...

Sabes Sakura, tengo tanto sueño que creo dormir de un momento a otro, pero no quiero… no quiero por que se que soñare con tigo.

Por que se que oleré tu perfume y sentiré tu cuerpo presionarse con el mío, y volveré a estar feliz, por estar junto a ti.

No querré despertar, pero lo are… y eso me dañara, más de lo que crees.

Llorare como ahora, las tibias lagrimas recorren mi semblante, solo por recordar, por recordar cosas que me hacen sentir infeliz.

Pero me gusta recordarlo! Recordar tu rostro, tu cuerpo todo en ti.

Y me gusta llorar, por ti! por que te amo!.

Sakura entre las constelación te veo… sonriente, con tu pureza característica, puedo sentir la alegría brotar de tus poros.

Cierro mis ojos, no, no quiero ver mas… no quiero creer que estas allí junto a mi…

Me vuelvo loco! Loco por ti! Por que aun no entiendo cuando te fuiste de mi lado….

Cuando alzaste tus alas para volar lejos, tan lejos para no poder verte mas…

Nuevamente suspiro, creo que es mi vicio ¡suspirar, por ti, por que te amo y tu ya no a mi.

Todo tan sombrío… me hace llorar mas me incentiva a sentirme poca cosa, solo… a sentirme….

….

Es tan difícil aceptar que alguien no te ama¿no? Sakura, es tan doloroso ver que esa persona esta con otra, feliz, mientras tu te mueres en el mas embriagante silencio…

¿Cómo recuperar ese pedazo de alma que se te fue quitada?

¿Se puede? No… por que ese pedazo ya le pertenece a esa persona, por eso eres un alma herida sin rumbo, sin el derecho a amar.

Si te enamoras una vez, no puedes volver a hacerlo, por que te quitan esas alas invisibles de la inocencia, y aunque intentes las alas no regresan y te quedas trancado en este mundo despreciable, en este mundo donde eres la única persona sola, donde solo puedes ver la felicidad pero no sentirla, donde no puedes volverte a enamorar.

Sakura… en mis últimos alientos de vida, te digo que te amo, y no he dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento… y te explico que quien diga que el amor es felicidad, es mentira el amor es una melancolía en progreso por que yo… yo quiero morirme ya que me ahogo en el mar de tristeza en el cual me metiste, me muero por ti por que te amo y tu ya no a mi.

Adiós vida, adiós amor, adiós maldita realidad.

-Aún no te das cuenta…- dijo una voz a su espalda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We XD les gusto a mi sip.

Saben le puso algo de lo que siento diariamente, así que XD esto tiene un poco de mi realidad -.- XD.

¿Por qué la demora? Por que nada mas y nada menos que han "matado" mi PC más de 4 veces en la semana ¬¬ y no podía subir el capi, y también las pruebas y tareas, la próxima semana empiezan la semana de exámenes, con pruebas globales -.- no tengo tiempo y me falta hacer mi tarea de arte abstracto -.-…

Estoy muy ocupada pero igual… intentare subir los otros capis de mis otros ff.

¡A! y lo de las respuesta de los reviews, los responderé aparte de esto así que si dejas reviews anónimos dejen su mail.

Dejen reviews, se que es mucho pedir pero espero 9 reviews o no seguiré mi fic.

Atte. Nay-san

Dejen reviews!


End file.
